To produce fluids (such as hydrocarbons, freshwater, and so forth) from a subterranean reservoir, wells can be drilled into the subterranean formation to intersect the reservoir. In a given production field, patterns of producer wells and injector wells can be drilled into the subterranean formation. Producer wells are used to produce fluids from the reservoir to the earth surface, whereas injector wells are used to inject fluids into the reservoir.
Injection of fluids (such as water) by the injector wells into the reservoir is used to aid in recovery of reservoir fluids. For example, injected water can be used to displace hydrocarbon fluid in the reservoir—the water from the injector wells physically sweeps the displaced hydrocarbon fluid to adjacent producer wells. The technique of using injected water to recover hydrocarbon fluid from a reservoir is referred to as a waterflooding technique.
During operation, an operator may monitor the waterflooding process for the purpose of making decisions regarding adjusting characteristics of the waterflooding operation. For example, fluid injection rates can be varied by the operator based on the monitoring. However, an issue associated with conventional monitoring of waterflooding operations is that various assumptions are made with respect to parameters associated the waterflooding operation, which can lead to inaccurate results.